The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method for detecting biomaterials, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting biomaterials using gold nanoparticles.
Apparatuses for detecting biomaterials, i.e., biosensors are devices capable of detecting an optical or electrical signal that varies with the selective reaction and combination between a biological receptor recognizing specific biomaterials contained in a biological tissue such as blood or urination and an analyte to be analyzed. That is, biosensors can detect the existence of specific biomaterials, or analyze biomaterials qualitatively or quantitatively. Here, the biological receptor (i.e., detection material) includes enzyme, antibody, DNA, etc., which can selectively react and bind to a specific material. To detect a signal, biomaterials are detected and analyzed by using various physicochemical methods, for example, a method of detecting a change in electrical signal according to whether an analyte exists or not, or a method of detecting a change in an optical signal caused by chemical reaction between a receptor and an analyte.
Among the biosensors, a surface plasmon biosensor that detects an optical signal change to analyze biomaterials, a total internal reflection ellipsometry biosensor, and a waveguide biosensor are actively being researched and developed.